Broken Memories
by Oakami-san
Summary: Kaoru ends up in a fight when she’s jumped when walking home one night, she is overpowered and looses her memory. What happens when she meets the mysterious Kenshin at the hospital? What will she do when she starts to remember her violent past? please RxR
1. Chapter 1

A.N. 

Ok this is my first attempt at a Rurouni Kenshin fic, and I'm warning ya. I cant spell, I do check it on spell checker but its cra :P so anyway I hope u enjoy it, and all comments are appreciated.

Oakami- san.

* * *

Chapter One – Memories

_Kaoru skidded backwards as another kick was thrown at her; she crossed her arms to block it. Through her black bangs she looked up towards her attackers._

_"What do you want?" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time._

_The night had started out well, she had been to meet some friends and when the time came to go home, everyone had rides and she was made to walk home alone. Not that she was bothered. The twelve years of martial arts training saw to it that she wasn't afraid. Kaoru had started at the age of five; now at the age of seventeen she was still doing it, as well as other things. Her job wasn't exactly something to be proud about._

_The six men in front of her laughed, Kaoru saw a glint of silver and she stiffened wishing she had her katana sword with her.  
"Now don't be so feisty, if you stay quiet we might let you live" one of the men laughed menacingly. His face was clouded in shadows; only his eyes could be seen. Wild and menacing._

_"Leave me alone!" Kaoru shouted back at them. Kaoru looked around looking for something to use as a weapon. Her jeans were dirty and her shirt had been torn in the short scuffle that had unfolded previously. Kaoru saw a metal pipe just laying there with shaking hands she picked it up._

_"Oh look the girlie has a weapon" another cooed mockingly. The men moved closer to her forming a semi-circle. "Don't worry, we'll be gentle with you" he cooed again his big frame moving closer to her._

_Kaoru stared at them all, anger in her eyes plain to see. What the hell were the playing at didn't they know who she was. In a series of movements with the pole Kaoru managed to sweep three of the six men off their feet. Three remained…Kaoru looked at them sizing them up._

_Quickly she span and with her foot and the pole managed to hit a fourth target, she span again but her foot was caught and she was harshly thrown away. The three she had managed to put on the floor were recovering quickly and getting up._

_The man who had told her to be quiet earlier ragged the pole away from her. Grabbing her throat he pushed her against the wall.  
"I told you to be quiet!" he hissed tightening his grip on her throat. Kaoru scratched at his fingers struggling for breath._

_"Someone help" she thought hoplessly. Kaoru forget everything she said, right now she was scared. No matter who she worked for or what she did, she was still a seventeen year old girl and she was scared."Please Help" she thought again._

_The man threw her away and she collapsed to her knees as someone kicked her in the stomach. Doubling over in pain as someone else kicked her side she grit her teeth. Again the kicks kept coming and she couldn't move, it was beginning to feel too painful._

_"Stop It!" she screamed suddenly, her voice echoing around the dark alleyway. Kaoru tried to stand to run but a quick kick in the back of her knees brought her crashing to the floor again. Kaoru looked up they were all laughing and sneering at her, speaking insults and torments. Kaoru hardly heard as another wave of kicks and punches washed over her._

_The leader of the group stared down at her and his mouth curved upwards in intense distaste. He held out a hand for the rest of them to stop. Then he bent down and picked up the metal pole from the floor, letting it drag across the concrete to make that fearful sound._

_"Please" Kaoru began "Stop!" her knees were cold as they were pressed against the hard concrete her hands were trembling and cold. Then she screamed, her scream however was cut off. The leader of the gang brought the pole crashing down onto her head, her body went limp and she slumped to the floor._

* * *

Beep…beep…beep. 

"_What, what's that noise?"_

Beep…beep…beep.

"_What's going on, what happened?"_

Beep…beep…beep

"Oh my head hurts" 

Kaoru opened her eyes with some difficulty as they felt as heavy as lead. A white unfamiliar ceiling met her gaze and she frowned a little.

"Doctor!" a male voice called out. A voice that seemed void of all emotion and seemed as heartless as the cruellest man, Kaoru didn't like that voice.  
"Doctor, she's awake" he said again.

Kaoru sat up finding she was in a hospital bed , the ward seemed almost empty across from her was a sleeping man. There was her and then directly to her right a man sat up in bed, it seemed like it was he who had spoken before.  
Kaoru didn't have time to think about him because suddenly doctors and nurses adjusting her drip were surrounding her and making notes, Kaoru observed quietly.

"Hello there how are you feeling?" a doctor asked while a woman took her pulse. They were all staring at her, when she didn't answer the doctor continued. "You're in hospital, you were found a little while ago. What's your name?" he asked.

Kaoru stared at him totally bewildered. _"My name?" _she thought hard. A series of meaningless words floated through her mind."My name?" she spoke allowed as if questioning herself.

"Yes" a woman smiled as she straightened from taking her pulse. Looking down at her kindly she smiled again and her eyes showed sympathy."Who are you?" she asked.

"I don't know" Kaoru answered. Closing her eyes she thought, flashed of images from attack penetrated through her vision, then unfamiliar faces that she felt she should know but diddnt. Useless words also filtered through it was like a giant tide of the loose ages of a dictionary. Nothing made sense and she didnt know who she was, where she was or where she was going to go.

"Well the memory loos shouldnt be permanent it could take days or maybe even weeks to get them back. Some cases even take months" the Doctor shrugged and put her notes back at the end of the bed. "I'll come back soon and check up on, you're quite a mess" she smiled a little and then with a quick nod, walked away.

Kaoru sat silently and thought, still nothing came...still she diddnt know who she was.  
"I'm no one..." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

Ok this is the next chappie, I hope ya like it and yes Kenshin appears in this chappie! Yay! lol. I recently got all obsessed with the series and I just had to do a fic, so I hope ya all like it and it doesnt murder ther charachters or anything. I'd hate to think I ruined Samurai X/ Rurouni Kenshin. Cya'z wavles

Oakami.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two – "My thanks to you"**

Kaoru sat up in bed that night still thinking, who was she? In all honesty she didn't know. Kaoru didn't remember anything about her life until she woke up here. It was all a confused blur of faces she didn't know the names of, and names she didn't know the faces to. For example who was Sanosuke? And Yahiko. Those names cropped up more and more, but she had no idea who they were.

Laying back on the bed she sighed, how she wished to remember who she was. Kaoru couldn't even remember the attack though that was one thing she was greatful for. Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear she silently got out of bed. The night air was quite warm and she wanted a walk.

Padding across the room she picked up a magazine from the table and flicked through the pages, nothing of real interests just a load of things about celebrities she didn't know and places that only faintly registered.

"You shouldn't be out of bed you know" the male voice rang out again. The magazine fell to the floor and the man saw her visible jump. Inwardly he sighed, talk about being nervous.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked and looked over to him, his bed was right next to hers. His face was hidden by shadow but she could see he was laid on top of his covers his hands behind his head. Seeming to only relax with no intention of sleep.

"No" he said simply and not carrying the conversation any further. The man sat up and got off the bed. Leaving his curtained cubicle he walked out onto the ward, walking straight up to her, he bent down and picked up the magazine she had dropped and held it out to her.

"Oh" Kaoru said. It was all she could think off. Silently she watched as he walked over to her. Kaoru was slightly shocked by his bright red hair and how much of a feminine appearance his face held. Kaoru took the magazine off him as he held it out to her. "Thank you" she said softly.

Kaoru placed the magazine back on the table as he moved back over to his bed. Kaoru stared for a moment and then moved to the end of his bed. Again he was laid there with his hands behind his head.

"Are you going to stay there all night?" he asked well aware she had been stood there for the past five minutes.

"Um…No" she said her voice seemed warm and soft. Kaoru bit her lip and continued to stand there anyway even when she had just said she wasn't going to.

"Excuse me…" she began. The man on the bed sighed a little "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Well your going to ask me it anyway" he replied coolly. He opened his eyes to look at her, she was stood there looking as nervous as a mouse. Again he sighed inwardly and sat up. "What?" he asked.

"Well I was just wondering if…" she shuffled uncomfortably and bit her lip again looking anywhere but the man on the bed.

"I cant answer if you don't ask me" the man commented his eyes narrowing slightly. Why the heck was she so nervous, what was she going to ask anyway?

"I was just wondering if you knew my name or if you knew me" she finally said her gaze now attached to the clean floor as though highly entranced by the little sparkles in it. "I cant remember anything, I cant remember my name or how old I am. I don't even remember why I'm here. The doctors told me I was in a fight but I just don't know" she shook her head tears in her eyes.

The man stared at her his face cold and impassive his eyes letting nothing away. Finally he answered. "No" he said clearly. "I don't know you and I don't know your name" he said. Then after a brief hesitation he continued. "Yes you were in a fight, it was me who found you" he told her leaving it there. Well he wasn't going to tell her he fought six men to actually bring her to the hospital.

"You found me?" she asked her eyes finally looking at him. He nodded. Kaoru smiled a little. "My thanks" she said softly. Then she looked at him again a slight frown upon her face. "But why are you here?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Its fine" he said quickly. Well she was going to notice the obvious, this was a hospital. "I got slightly injured nothing more" he laid back down on the bed again signifying it was time for her to leave.

Kaoru inclined her head "I am sorry" she said softly and turned to walk away. Kaoru couldn't believe it, no one knew her at all. Kaoru didn't even know

the man, she thought about asking for his name but thought he wouldn't give it her.

"Kenshin" the man said behind her. "My name's Kenshin by the way" he told her still not opening his eyes or sounding in any way as though he had a single emotion.

Kaoru smiled as she got into her own bed. Pulling the covers over her she rolled onto her side. The pain wasn't that bad. _"I've had worse than this" _she thought but couldn't remember when or where she just knew she had. Finally she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Kaoru lifted her head from the wet cold concrete her body was filled with pain and her head felt like it was about to burst into flame. Men were scrambling around her she thought for a moment and then rembered she had been surrounded on the way home._

_At the end of the Alleyway there was a grate that seemed to be pumping out something like steam or smoke, something hit her in her back and she screamed in pain, through watering eyes she saw something that both terrified and entranced her. Through the smoke a lone figure emerged clad entirely in black. Only his red hair provided colour to him. _

_Scuffling sounds could be heard and the man went from her vision. Someone yelled out and collapsed to the floor. Kaoru's body twitched a little and everything went silent. "Help…" she whispered. "Please…"_

_Into her field of vision she saw a pair of knees and she felt herself being rolled onto her back. A face appeared in front of her but it was blurred as she fought to stay conscious. The face cleared only once, a handsome face with red hair. _

"_Please" she said so quietly she didn't really hear herself. Kaoru's body twitched again as she tried to move it was painful. _

"_Its alright" Kenshin said quietly blood dripping from his shoulder. "Its alright, I'm here. Its alright"_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

Hey all, this took a while to update. SORRY! lol. I got severe writers block someone told me that this story sucked (but in nastier words tears) and I got writers block. Normally I'm not bothered, personally I dont think it's as good as some of the stories on here, but woah! lay off...Im new! lol. So thats why I had writers block and its a bit short and stuffy, but I've started the next chapter and theres some Kenshin Kaoru fluff innit!

P.S. I do NOT own any of these charachters or any of the rights or wotever lol.

P.P.S. sorry if theres any spelling/grammer mistakes. I do check it but I do miss things sometimes

* * *

A white ceiling, again unfamiliar and unknown to her it was unsettling to not know who she was. Kaoru sat up in bed, her dreams that night filled with visions and things she did not know and yet and lived. It was so confusing, faces and names had drifted into her mind but they didn't mean a thing.

"Your awake now" Kenshin said, he was sat on the bed his legs dangling.. The curtains has been drawn back a nurse was stood next to him bandaging his shoulder. Kenshin seemed unaffected by the pain that was probably running through his shoulder.

"Yes" Kaoru replied blushing slightly as she realised that Kenshin was topless and wondered what he did to gain such a muscular frame. Kaoru made to get out of bed wincing a little at the pain it brought.

"I don't think so" the female doctor from yesterday said as she made her way over to her. Pushing her gently back into bed she started checking her drip when she had done she turned to Kaoru.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked gently.

"Ok…I guess I still cant remember anything" Kaoru shrugged. Looking around she saw that Kenshin was now pulling his shirt back on, it looked like he was ready to leave. "When can I leave? Dr…"

"Oh just call me Megumi" the doctor smiled pushing a stray lock of her own dark hair behind her ear. Megumi smiled a little and sat at the edge of her bed. "You can discharge yourself anytime you want. However I would advise against it"

"I want to leave…now" Kaoru said looking around her for anything, clothes anything.

"I knew you would say that" Megumi laughed a little. "I'll have someone bring you your possessions. Although where will you stay?" Megumi asked. Where would she stay? She didn't know anyone and she couldn't remember anyone.

"I…I'll go to a hotel" Kaoru said shrugging a little. "I just don't want to stay here anymore" she shook her head again looking around, her eyes fell on Megumi and she smiled. "Thank you for looking after me" Kaoru said happily.

"Its quite all right" Megumi smiled back.

About ten minutes later Kaoru was dressed again in jeans and one of the nurses had given her a shirt because her old one was ripped. Kaoru clutched the bag that had been found with her, after a quick scan through the few belongings she had she had found a purse (with no I.D.) a small notebook some music sheets and a small compact mirror.

"Thanks again Megumi" Kaoru smiled and brushed her hair with a comb. Picking her bag up again she walked with Megumi to the end of the ward. Kenshin had disappeared.

"Its ok. Take care of yourself and call me on this number if you remember anything or need anything ok?" Megumi said handing her a little white card with her number on it.

Kaoru took it gratefully and put it inside a pocket. "Do you always give patients your numbers?" she asked jokingly. Kaoru clasped her bag shut and smiled at Megumi. The doctor was smiling at her but Kaoru could see she was seriously considering not letting her leave.

"No, not usually" Megumi said finally. "Then again, your not a usual patient are you" she smiled. Megumi's beeper went off and she looked at it. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope that you will call me if you need me" she told Kaoru seriously.

"Sure I will" Kaoru smiled and nodded her head, she waved as Megumi set off and she turned on her own heel and began her way out of the hospital doubt knowing away inside of her. Where was she going to go? Kaoru felt pain each time she walked, it wasn't bad and yet again she caught herself thinking she had had worse, but she couldn't remember when or where.

"Oy" Kenshin said as he poked his head out of a black car that had just stopped. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Kaoru stared at him, she had been standing outside the hospital for five minutes wondering that very same thing. Kaoru shrugged. "To be honest I'm not sure. The nearest hotel I guess" she told him.

"The nearest hotel is a thirty minute drive from here" Kenshin said almost coldly looking at her through narrowed eyes as though wondering something.

"Oh" Kaoru said quietly her spirit sinking as he said it. Kaoru sighed and began walking off. The car was slowly driving beside her. It made her feel slightly nervous he looked like a stalker.

"That's the wrong way" Kenshin finally said. Kaoru stopped, the car stopped. "That's the wrong way" he repeated again looking at the road in front of him and not looking at her. Kaoru sighed and turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Get in" he said clearly. Kaoru stared at the man his arm hanging out of the window, it was a warm day and he had the blackened windows down. Supris was written clear on her face, nothing was written on his icy features.

"What?" she asked.

"Get in" Kenshin repeated "I'll take you to the Hotel" in that cold voice he sounded even more like a stalker than he _looked _like one. Kaoru walked around the car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Thank you" she smiled, _'He isn't that bad, not really' _she thought

"Save it, " he snapped, "It's a ride that's all"

_'Well then again'_


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go the next chapter. Hoped ya liked the last one and this one...Hee hee hee. I'm at college (like ya wanna know but I'm telling you anyway!) and I'm like all giddy and I have _no_ idea why! I mean I have english lit next and Shakespeare combined with me having drunk coffee...not good.

And you did not need to know that at all!

Onward!

Oakami-san.  
xXx

* * *

**Chapter Four - Feelings.**

"Thanks again" Kaoru said softly as Kenshin pulled his sleek car beside the pavement. The Hotel looked very large and very expensive, Kaoru bit her lip she had all of five pounds fifty in her purse. Kenshin didn't say anything he just stared at the road ahead of him. "Huh…Kenshin"

"Are you going to get out of the car?" he asked still not looking at her but instead leaning out of the window to look behind him to see if he could pull out. "I have to be somewhere" he seethed.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Quickly she slammed the door closed as hard as she could and she saw Kenshin turn around to stare at her in surprise, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"I was trying to thank you and apologise, do you have to be so…so…!" she said angrily her voice rising in the heat of the moment and her fists clenching by her sides.

"So what?" Kenshin asked quietly. Kaoru blinked and then stepped back. "Don't start something you can't finish" Kenshin said through the open window before he released the handbrake and speeded out onto the road. A car behind him hammered his horn angrily. Kaoru glared after the sports car and finally with a sigh she began walking along the high street.

The streets were packed with shoppers, school had just ended and excited girls and boys ran down the streets in school uniforms. A young kid bumped into her and she staggered. The boy looked up at her and smiled.

"Watch it ugly woman!" he smirked and then continued to run down the street "Catch ya later!" he shouted back. Kaoru blinked again and stared after the spiky hair boy.

"Catch ya later?" she said outloud wonderingly. "…and what do you mean ugly!" she yelled and beared her fist. The people around her stopped and stared and she laughed nervously rubbing her head and then as discreetly as possible side-stepped into the crowd.

Kaoru sighed and bit her lip. It was getting cold and it would be dark soon. Thunder clapped suddenly overhead and a streak of lightning raked the sky. The heavens opened and rain poured from the blackening clouds.

"Oh great!" Kaoru complained out-loud.

"Miss…" Kaoru looked up from the book she was reading to stare at the woman in the twead suit and the glasses. The woman was looking at her enquiringly. "Miss…the library is closing now" the woman said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave" Kaoru stood up suddenly and her bag went flying off the table. Its contents spilled out onto the floor and sighing she bent to pick them up. Suddenly her hand stilled as it hovered over the small notebook that was found with her. There at the base, at the back of the book, two words were written. Two words that sent a jolt of excitemint running through her.

"Kaoru Kamiya" she whispered.

"Excuse me?" the librarian said "Did you say something?" she asked.

"No" Kaoru smiled standing up, the contents hastily replaced in her bag. "I'm sorry for staying so late I should have gone a while ago" she apologised bowing and inclining her head.

"No honestly its alright" the librarian smiled brightly. "Have a safe journey home" she smiled and walked off. _'Home?'_ Kaoru thought wonderingly. Frowning slightly she replaced her books on their proper shelves and walked out of the library. The rain was still pouring down onto the street and she saw a sea of umbrellas and a ass of running people. Happily she walked down the steps glad to finally have a name.

Kenshin walked slowly through the park the rain that was hitting his head not bothering him in the slightest. The thick foliage of tree's were keeping most off it off his head, he was just a little damp. Still he couldn't help thinking of what had happened earlier that night. Blood ran in waves before his eyes, and screams of pain hit his hears. Shaking his head he continued to walk onwards. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to do his job properly.

Then he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. A young girl sat at the base of a tree a little way off to his right. Kenshin turned to look at her. _'Stupid kid, why would you sit out in the rain like that'_

Then he paused and looked closer, it was the girl from the hospital. The one he had found being attacked that night. Quietly he walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru jumped to her feet clutching her heart. "Don't do that you scared me!" she breathed and glared at him. Kenshin stared at her but didn't apologise. "I…I was just out for a walk" she shrugged.

"With no coat, dripping wet and sitting on the ground?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you think I'm naïve and stupid?" he asked. "You have no where to go do you"

"Yes!" Kaoru glared at him indignantly. "And why is it any concern of yours?" she asked. "You're not exactly polite are you?" she spat.

Then Kenshin did something she didn't expect. Hesitantly he raised his hand and he brushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed against her skin and she held her breath.

"You're not exactly a vision yourself" he retorted bluntly. Kaoru blushed. It was then she realise how dirty she must have looked. Her hair was hanging limply and sodden by the sides of her face. Her jeans were torn and severely dirty. The shirt she had been given was sticking to her skin showing her curved very uncomfortably. Her face was streaked with tear marks and smudges of dirt.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" she glared. Kenshin continued to observe her calmly. The he turned and walked away his hands inside the pockets of his black trousers. "Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled after him. Kenshin stopped.

"Come on, lets go" he said simply. Kaoru blinked and remained rooted to the spot. "If you stand there must longer you'll make yourself ill. Come on lets go"

Kaoru blinked as he walked off "Hey!" she yelled "Go where?" she asked. "Kenshin!" she yelled and ran off after the retreating figure. The rain seemed to be less harsh and the sky seemed to brighten slightly. "Wait up!" she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone. Heres the next chapter. enjoy.

Oakami-san  
xxx

P.S. I own RK, Samurai X and every other brill anime in the world...yes this is a joke. I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Awkward Timings**

Kaoru blinked as she walked into the hotel. Everyone seemed to know Kenshin and they all bowed or inclined their heads to him. Kenshin dragged her into one of the elevators and it the top button that had PH written on it.

"Ph?" she asked "What's that?"

"Penthouse" he said stiffly before he returned to staring at nothing in particular and glaring as though he would like to kill that nothingness. Kaoru rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the floor in time with the song that was blaring out over the radio. Then she began humming it and bobbing her head, she turned around to ask Kenshin something and jumped back in fright.

"What the hell !" she screeched. Kenshin face was millimetres from hers and he was giving her the darkest look.

"Aren't you even quiet?" he asked.

"Well isn't that nice" she huffed "Aren't you ever normal?" she retorted crossing her arms and scowling "You could give someone a heart-attack Kenshin" she pouted and remained silent and still for the rest of the short journey.

Then they stepped out of the elevator and Kaoru's jaw dropped. To her right was a corridor that led to a door, to her left was another corridor which led to what she could see was a stylish kitchen. There was a corridor in front of her and this I where she walked. It led her straight into the living room with a huge glass wall where you could see the view for miles. There were comfy looking sofas and armchairs artistically placed around a roaring fire and then in a shoji-screen room was an office with a computer and some bookshelves.

Sighing slightly Kenshin took off his jacket and threw it over the arm of a chair and walked into the kitchen. Kaoru hear the clinking of glasses and he was back within minutes carrying two glasses of water. Kaoru took hers gratefully and drank it quickly her throat was sore and the crying she had done that day had made it worse.

"This is where you live?" she asked. "Its nice" she said as she took in the cream and beige walls and the beige sofa's and chairs. The kitchen she cool see was mahogany wood fitted with metallic handles and tops. It seemed so…cosy. Not at all like what she was expecting. In the place of the Monet style painting she had expected to see posters of violence and in place of the vases and glass ornaments she had expected to see old food trays and porn magazines. And instead of thick white throw over for the sofas she had expected black leather.

"My employer owns this hotel and he furnishes the apartment" Kenshin said simply.

"Oh" she said lightly and bit her lip, she paced about the room a bit and then turned to him. "So what do you do?" she asked.

"why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm trying to make conversation. Come on Kenshin be nice" she smiled. Kenshin ignored her and continued to drink. "What a host…" she muttered. "Don't worry I'll be gone tomorrow" she said un-consciously putting her hand in her jean pocket. Something cool met her fingertips and she dug deeper into the pocket and plucked out a small rectangular object. It had a screen on it.

"I didn't know you had a pager" Kenshin said.

"Neither did I" she shook her head. "Well problem solved, I'll just wait for someone to page me…" she smiled a looked up at him. "It shouldn't be long, right?" boy how wrong was she.

Three days later Kaoru was sitting on the sofa staring into the flames of the fire. It was nearly midnight. Kenshin had left the apartment hours ago and she had no idea where he was now. Slowly her eye-lids began to drop and her body melted into the sofa and she closed her eyes and drifted off into an un-easy sleep.

_"Kaoru" a voice rang out "make sure the job is done quickly"  
"yes sir" her own voice replied  
"That's good how school"  
"Why ask?" Kaoru replied "Sir" she added.  
"Friendly concern" the man replied  
"From blood-thirst to school work. Strange combination sir" Kaoru remarked.  
"am I not allowed to ask now?" the man asked.  
"I'm not saying that sir" she said,  
"then why the harsh defence?" he asked.  
"School is going fine sir" she finally said._

_The dream was visionless a conversation with no picture it continued._

_"daddy" a young Kaoru laughed giggling. In the dream she was five and looking very happy. Her father had her on his shoulders. "let me down" she giggled._

_Her father grinned and smiled and laughed with her and he finally let her down. "Why did you want to come down?" her father had asked her._

_Kaoru hesitated finding the right words to describe what she felt and saw when he did that when they stood at the top of the cliff, she could see for miles all across the land. "Because I can see the world" she had replied._

_Kaoru's father laughed and the dream faded in his laughter._

_Again the dream changed._

_"Kaoru" her father spoke looking much older and addressing the ten year old girl. Kaoru looked at him. "I want to get down from this tower. I can see for miles here. I can see the world" she said. Turning away from the edge of the tower she walked to the stairs._

_"You can take the world by the hand if you wish it, the world can be yours" he told her going over to drag her back to the edge. "Don't you see_?" _he asked her. Kaoru finally looked out over the edge at the stretch of land._

_"I can see the world and its something truly scary to see" she had replied to him. Kaoru's father was silence by the wisdom spoken from that ten year old._

_"Kaoru Run!" he father yelled. The door was beginning to break under the weight of many men. Kaoru ran and hid in a cupboard for where could she run? "You have no business here!" he had shouted. Then there was the clang of metal on metal and Kaoru knew what was happening. Darting from the cupboard she ran to her room and picked up her own sword. Running back outside she stood d back to back with her father ready to fight the thirty or so men with him._

_"Kaoru…please run!" he pleaded with her. The young Kaoru shook her head and refused to go. The first wave of men hit them and they both fought them. There was a yell of pain and Kaoru span around, her father's body was falling to the floor._

_"Father!" she cried out running to him, her father died in her arms and she was still crying as she stood a strange fanatical gleam in her eye. As the next wave of men hit her she killed seven outright. They stood back suddenly wary. A tall handsome man walked forwards a young man walking beside him. "Join us" he said holding out his hand. Kaoru looked at the body of her father. "We will achieve a place where no other fathers have to die, we will achieve a peaceful land void of killings like this…join us" Kaoru reached out a pale trembling hand and took the dark figures._

"Argh!" Kaoru yelled as she sat bolt upright on the sofa. Then she collapsed back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Wait…pillows? A rough hand pressed onto her forehead and comfort came with it. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and Kenshin's face swam into view. "Kenshin…" she muttered and then she literally threw herself at him. Her arms wound around his neck and she buried her face against his chest and began to cry. Kenshin's eyes widened in shock and surprised and he stiffened suddenly uncomfortable by the situation, she was too close for his liking. However as she continued to cry he relaxed and his hands began to stroke her back as though they had a will of their own.

"Kaoru…" he said softly. Kaoru blinked and stopped crying from shock, she couldn't remember him saying her name before…ever. "It alright…don't worry. You're safe here" he told her. "I wont let anyone harm you" he promised.

Kaoru sat back and wiped her eyes. Kenshin brushed a strand of hair from her face and she smiled a little. Kaoru blinked as she realised how close they were but she didn't mind, he really was handsome…and kind even if he didn't show it. Still they drew closer together…almost…almost…she could see herself in his eyes now and she closed her own eyes as he leaned closer still.

Bip…bip…Bip!

They drew apart as though the had been electrocuted. Kaoru blushed and reached over for the pager that was on the table and she scowled.

_Watergate Bridge 2:00_

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin suddenly nervous and anxious he was looking away from her staring into the flames of the fire and he sighed.

"You leave tomorrow" he said. It wasn't a question.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

Hello everyone, this is the next chapter. I hope ya like it.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Acquaintance**

Karou rubbed her eyes and her gaze met the white ceiling that was fast becoming familiar to her. Rubbing her eyes again she sat up, the heavy quilt fell away and she stare at it with growing confusion. When had she gotten into bed? Karou closed her eyes trying to remember.

"_You'll be alright" Kenshin said. Kaoru frowned a little and replaced the beeper on the table. The message etched inside her head._

"_I don't know" she sighed and sat back against the cushions, warmth washing over her as Kenshin built up the fire. "Whoever paged me is a complete stranger to me. I have no idea who they are" she shook her head_

"_That's not whats bothering you" Kenshin said matter of factly turning around to look at her with his catlike eyes. His voice was still cool, calm and totally un-emotional but their was something in those eyes. _

"_How do you know whats bothering me and whats not?" she suddenly snapped her eyes narrowing and glaring at him. Kenshin didn't make any move, he didn't even blink. "I'm sorry" she apologised and her eyelids began to grow heavy. "It's just that…its just…"_

"_You're afraid" he said again in his knowing tone his eyes never leaving hers. _

"_Hey who said I was afraid!" she yelled sitting up and brandashing a fist. Kenshin looked unruffled "Don't presume things mister!" Kenshin sighed lightly and stood up._

"_Like I thought" he said to himself as he walked over to the kitchenette._

"_What is?" she asked cautiously. _

"_You're afraid, of what you were…what you might have been" he shrugged a little and she blinked shocked. It was the fear she had kept locked deep within herself since she had awoken in hospital. What is she was an evil person? What if she had lead a horrible life? Did she really want to remember?_

"_How…how…how did you know?" she asked biting her lip. Kenshin looked at her, she had never looked more childlike, desperate and vulnerable than she did then. For a moment all the hard exterior was removed and she was just a girl, a desperate, lonely and scared girl. Kenshin simply glared at her and continued to make coffee. _

"_Does it matter?" he finally said. _

"_No…" she said in a small voice and laid down on the sofa starring into the roaring flames of the fire "I guess not" her vision grew dark and she heard soft footfalls and then she knew no more. _

Kaoru looked around again and blushed, Kenshin must have moved her during the night. For some reason that sent a wave of embarrassment and a little pleasure running through her. Blinking she looked out of the window, it was still dark…most likely the early hours of the morning. Sighing she dropped back into the depth of the pillowed pulled the quilt over her and went to sleep.

"Kenshin really it doesn't matter!" she said for the hundreth time as she tore about picking up the small items that belonged to her. "Where's my pager? Oh god I'm going to be so late!"

Kenshin leant against the breakfast bar and watched her tear about the apartment. Their was a loud crash and one of the ornamental pecies went crashing to the floor.

"WHAT A STUPID PLACE TO PUT IT!" Kaoru yelled loudly as she continued tearing around the place. Finally ten minutes later she stood in front of Kenshin holding her back and raking her hair with her fingers, she was wearing her original clothing now washed and ironed. "Kenshin you really don't have to, I can walk…it's not far" she said again. Ignoring her Kenshin picked up his car keys and opened the door.

"Come on" he said quietly "You're already late" he stepped through the door and after a moments hesitation Kaoru followed him.

"Do I look ok?" she asked smoothing down her shirt. Kenshin examined the closed elevator doors carefully and didn't reply. "Kenshin? Do I look ok?" she asked again.

"Do I care?" Kenshin retorted coldly making Kaoru frown.

"You could at least be a _litte_ nice" she folded her arms stubbornly and suddenly a song came on the radio. Kaoru blinked once, that song was so familiar.

_Perfect by nature, icon of self indulgence just what we all need…more lies about a world that never was and never will be…_

A sharp pain interrupted her thoughts and Kaoru blinked shocked out of her trance. Kenshin was staring at her expectantly and by the sharp pain in her arm she realised he had just poked her.

"Hey what was that for!" she asked yelling. People turned to stare at her and Kenshin calmly walked away "Don't you walk away from me! Kenshin!" Kenshin continued out of the building and into the parking lot. He clicked the key and the doors opened with a small beep. Kaoru checked her watch

_1:55_

Throwing a glare at Kenshin she got into the car. Kenshin ignored her, as always, and set the engine running. Silence filled the car as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Well this is a stifleing conversation" she muttered. Kenshin glanced at her but remained silent, and still as stone.

"Sano" she smiled as she looked out of the window. They had arrived at the bridge only seconds ago. A sleep black limousine was already their and a tall, spiky haired guy was stood in wait. The white suit he had on making him a sight to see. Kaoru turned to Kenshin to say thank you.

"Don't" he warned his eyes staring straight ahead. Kaoru sighed and opened the car door and shut it with a smart snap. Calmly she started to walk over to where Sanosuke was stood and smiled as he waved at her.

"Hey!" he shouted smiling a little one hand in his pocket and a totth pick in his mouth. Kaoru smiled and waved back, but then she turned and ran back to the car. Kenshin had his window down with one arm dangling over the side casually.

"You told me not to, but I am anyway. Thank You Kenshin…I honestly don't know what I would have done without you" she smiled at him. Kenshin didn't say anything or even look at her.

"Small sentiments, worthless" he said coldly.

"I was just being polite, believe it or not some people have manners" she snapped and turned to storm away. However strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and she was jerked backwards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sanosuke move towards them.

"You don't have to be afraid, Kaoru" Kenshin said and then he released her wrist. In less than a minute he was speeding away in his black sports car.

"Are you ok?" Sanosuke asked as he walked over to her, looking at the car coldly "Did he hurt you? Who is he?" he asked quickly. Kaoru glanced at him.

"A friend" she replied.

"Well are you ok then?" Sano asked. Kaoru smiled a little after the retreating car.

"I don't know"


End file.
